One Of Those Days
by frozenwind
Summary: One-Shot! Ron finally proposed to Hermione, so the rest should be smooth traveling, right? Wrong! Read for yourself to see how their big days goes. RHr


**One Of Those** **Days**

I've been training for this day since like forever and so far, I've made a pretty good display of screwing it up! You'd probably think we were still in the war, the way I'm talking, but we aren't. That's in the past, bleh, so long ago, over and gone. But this certainly feels harder to do then kill 'Ol Voldy.

Way harder.

You see, just last September... I, Ronald Weasley, proposed to Hermione Granger and somehow, strangely enough, she said yes! And I was happier more than ever. But now, I'm standing in my waiting room, TRYING to get this tie right, and sweating like a dog because, I have never been this nervous before in my entire life.

Not to mention, I am horrible at anything I'm nervous at. Take the Gryffindor Quidditch Team for example. I played Keeper, which is my favorite position of course, and I sucked.

Horribly.

And all because I let my nerves take over.

So, that is why I have been training since the day I proposed. This WAS our wedding day and I couldn't mess things up for Hermione, especially because she would go all angry and kill me. Not really, but hey! It could happen... You never know with her temper.

I've done everything too. Dancing lessons, those proper manners lessons, and even singing lessons which the Twins signed me up for... though I don't really understand that one. And those are just the ones I DO remember off the top of my head. Oh well...

So here I am, getting ready, and I'm about to walk out there and marry the girl of my dreams.

But what if I trip, say something weird, stutter, or maybe even get drunk of my arse and dance around the room like a buffoon?

Ah! I can't think of this right now, I'm getting a major headache. I should be happy though , not getting angry and throwing things around the room! I know, I know. I shouldn't be doing that. But, I'm really frustrated right now!

"Ron! Time to go!" Fred screamed from outside before cracking up into hysterics.  
"Really funny... Is today let's all laugh at Ron day or something?" I replied sarcastically before walking out the door.

And tripped.

Yep, that's me. The ceremony HADN'T EVEN BEGUN and I tripped.

Head first into the floor.

"Er. Ron? You have a carpet mark on your face now."  
"What!" I exclaimed in horror and ran back into the waiting room to grab a mirror.  
"Bloody hell! What do I do?"  
"It doesn't matter! Can we please go?"

I pulled my arm out of Fred's grasp and glared at him evilly.

"Fine! It's not like this day can get ANY worse..."

I walked up to the end of the aisle and stood, waiting impatiently. And then she finally came out, looking beautiful more than ever and my mouth hung open in shock. Of course, that didn't go so well. Because I had held my mouth open too long without breathing, turned blue all over my face, and choked loudly across the room.

What a great story to tell my grandchildren! Hey kids, want to hear about MY wedding? Well, I tripped then I choked and did more embarrassing things the whole night long. Great story, huh?

No.

So after taking in deep breaths of air, we started the ceremony, which actually turned out alright. I only stuttered once, thank Merlin and then we said "I Do" and it was over.

After we kissed of course and let me tell you, that was a GREAT kiss.

I took her arm and headed down the stairs and into the ball room. But as soon as she let go of my arm to get ready to have the first dance, what did I go and do?

I tripped again. What am I? Some left-footed freak? No! Then why am I tripping everywhere?

So I jumped up quickly, flushed red, and took her hand.

And I was already nervous and embarrassed enough as it is. But the music was ok and I was dancing just fine for once.

After many songs later though, Gred and Forge just had to go do something stupid and never the less, AT MY WEDDING.

You see, they climbed on stage, obviously drunk and told everyone that I was about to sing. I was like, hell no! No way am I doing that! But those ruddy people pushed me onstage and the music began before they started chanting. "Sing, Sing, Sing!"

And I looked like a deer caught in headlights or something. I just stood there, shocked and scared, and I stared at them. But Hermione just had to play along though didn't she?

"Ron, sing for me!' She pouted and I couldn't resist.

So I started belting out lyrics and screeching my lungs out.

That's when I noticed everyone had stopped clapping and chanting andthere was pure silence enveloping the room.

And I did the only thing I could do.

I ran.

Fast.

Past Hermione, past the twins, past Ginny and Harry, and outside under the cool air where I finally didn't feel so smothered.

I sat there for hours it felt like before decided to never go back in there.

"Ron?"  
I jumped and turned around.  
"Hermione! What are you doing out here?"  
"Coming to get YOU, silly!" She laughed, entwining her fingers with mine.  
"I can't go back in there. I've already ruined your day enough."  
She frowned instantly. "You didn't ruin my day."  
"How did I not?"  
"Because I married you. I get to spend the rest of my life with you. And you were just being yourself and I love you for that."  
"Really?" I smiled back, leaning down to kiss her gently.  
"Really."  
"I love you, Ron."  
I leaned down, whispering huskily in her ear. "I love you too."  
"It's just one of those days."  
I stared down at her, confused before smiling again.  
"Just one of those days."

**

* * *

**

**A/N - Hey everyone! This is my first Ron/Hermione one-shot and I really hope you liked it. It just kinda came to me and I couldn't stop myself from writing it. I think it's so sweet! REVIEW if you want, I really enjoy them! Can't wait to write more stories and maybe more one-shots!**

**-The Wind**


End file.
